Core support is requested to assist the cooperating institutions, comprising the Memphis Regional Cancer Center in maintaining and expanding their efforts in conducting cooperative efforts aimed at fostering basic and clinical research activities, conducting improved diagnostic, screening, treatment, rehabilitation and continuing core programs. The continuation grant is seeking support for the following activities: (1) To support the administrative staff for purposes of program evaluation coordination, and consultations. (2) To foster basic and clinical research by sponsoring the recruitment of oncologically competent investigators, by conducting education programs and by provision of administrative assistance when necessary. (3) To establish a uniform clinical data base for conduct of regional clinical trials by supporting the regional data storage and retrieval center thereby building a uniform data base essential to the ultimate conduct of regional clinical trials. (4) To extend the clinical research population base to include patients of oncologists in private practice, primarily by the use of data managers as a link between the principal investigators of the clinical research protocols and the private physician for purposes of information collection, storage and retrieval. (5) To initiate a pharmacokinetic program to monitor and interpret patient response to chemotherapy when under protocol management by using proven analytic methods when available or by adapting or developing methods when necessary. (6) To provide for improvement of the urological oncology program, expanding the immunological surveillance research by including patients of private cooperating urologists and by studying immunological response in patients with carcinoma of the bladder receiving chemotherapy under protocol conditions.